La condición de Hiashi
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Naruto y Hinata desean formalizar su relación pero antes deben pasar una audiencia con Hiashisama quien no se las pondrá fácil ¿Podrá Naruto pasar la prueba antes del tiempo límite? Descubran por todo cuanto tendrá que pasar nuestro protagonista NaruHina


**Estoy aprovechando que tengo imaginación a poner este fic, los otros ya los estoy trabajando, acabo de salir de los parciales y ya puedo dedicarme nuevamente a ellos, no se preocupen pronto actualizare alguno, estén al pendiente**

**Las parejas pues serán las mismas de siempre solo que con un ligero cambio, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, ahora el cambio viene acá ya que generalmente pongo a ShikaIno y GaaraMatsuki, quiero ser democrática, voten por quien quieren que salga**

**ShikamaruTemari**

**ShikamaruIno**

**GaaraIno**

**GaaraMatsuki**

**SaiIno**

**Solamente pueden votar por dos, así que no olviden dejar sus votos**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

"**LA CONDICIÓN"**

Naruto se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la sala de su apartamento mientras Sasuke y Sai lo veían indiferentes, esa tarde había sido una de las más angustiantes para el rubio y no estaba de más decir que también para Hinata

- Ya detente Naruto, me estas mareando – acotó algo pálido Sai quien cerró los ojos para poder recuperar nuevamente la postura y conciencia, Sasuke por su parte se mantenía en aparente indiferencia, la verdad es que no le veía el problema por ningún lado pero si lo analizaban detenidamente posiblemente si fuera uno enorme

Naruto detuvo su marcha y fijo su vista en sus dos compañeros, no tenía mucho apoyo que se diga y no tenía mucho tiempo tampoco para pensarlo, tenía menos de cuatro horas para poder alistar sus cosas y encaminarse hacia la aldea oculta del volcán

- Supongo que no puedo cambiar las cosas – inquirió el rubio, dejándose caer abruptamente contra el sillón

- Al fin pensaste – hablo por primera vez el menor de los Uchiha y se sentó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba

- !!!KUSO¡¡¡ - aquel grito había hecho que ambos pelinegros saltaran de sus asientos y optaran por una posición de defensa pero se percataron que no había señales de peligro o algo parecido, observaron al rubio frente a ellos y por unos instantes sintieron que se irían de lleno contra el frío suelo

Naruto se encontraban llorando a mares de Babilonia y parecía no tener fin, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control pero el grito había sido demasiado para su gusto

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – vociferó molesto el Uchiha

- Es que tú si tienes elegancia, hasta pareces rarito – recriminó Naruto observando de forma acusadora a su compañero, Sai giró su vista hasta toparse con el mencionado que veía fulminantemente a ambos

- Deja de decir estupideces dobe y concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer

- Cierto pero aprovechando el momento y de que nuestra amistad cada día se vuelve cada vez más fuerte

- Olvídalo, no te vamos a acompañar y ver como haces el ridículo – sentenció Sasuke quien ya se encontraba en la puerta

Naruto giró hacia su otro compañero pero se encontró completamente solo, al parecer Sai había aprovechado su distracción y había escapado por la ventana, observo el techo y estiro los brazos sobre el sofá, inflando las mejillas con el seño fruncido

- Tontos, al cabo que ni quería que lo hicieran – susurró a la nada y poco a poco el sueño lo derroto

Mientras tanto en un lugar un tanto alejado, cuatro chicas se encontraban platicando o planeando, según se viera en el caso, sobre lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, no podían dejar que todo sucediera sin estar ellas presentes, además alguien tenía que ayudarles y quienes mejor que ellas

- De acuerdo, entonces esta decidido

- Así es frente de marquesina, ya solo falta que nos arreglemos

- Vamos chicas no hay porque emocionarse tanto, será solo por un mes

- No lo arruines Hinata, además es mejor ir con ustedes que quedarnos a hacer nada

- Tenten tiene razón, desde hace semanas que no tenemos ninguna misión

- Es cierto Sakura, además Hinata, Tsunade-sama dijo que te podíamos acompañar

La peliazul asintió levemente y agradeció internamente el apoyo que le brindaban, temía que si hubiera tenido que hacerlo sola no hubiese podido, lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una de las situaciones más drásticas y probablemente emocionantes que vivieran

- Además – Inquirió Sakura

- No todos los días tendremos la oportunidad de ver lo que veremos – secundó emocionada Ino

- Yo se que lo van a lograr, ya verás – comentó fraternalmente Tenten quien coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo

Hinata asintió mudamente y observó el cielo, estaba despejado lo cual le indicaba que probablemente todo saldría bien, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar, tenían un mes para cumplir la condición de su padre y entonces podrían mostrar su relación al mundo pero la condición por muy simple y sencilla que se viera, era definitivo que se convertía en problemático y complejo cuando iba junto a Naruto en la misma oración

Ino notó el semblante preocupado de la peliazul y sonrió para sus adentros, no estaba muy segura de saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo la Hyuuga en ese momento pero tenía la ligera sospecha de cómo sería si le hubiesen propuesto lo mismo a Shikamaru, Hinata aún podía recordar claramente lo que había ocurrido esa mañana

FLASH BACK

_Naruto se encontraba sentado en las bancas del parque más cercano a su apartamento, estaba esperando a Hinata_

_Estaban seguros que tendrían problemas pero no se imaginaron cuan grandes serían, ese día habían decidido que harían la audiencia con Hiashi-sama para pedir el permiso y no esconderse de nada ni de nadie, al poco tiempo llego la peliazul algo agitada debido a la carrera que había emprendido por su retraso_

_- Gomen Naruto-kun – apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas e intento normalizar su respiración, Naruto se levanto sin hablar y se acerco hasta ella_

_- No tienes porque hacerlo, acabo de llegar – comentó mostrando una de sus comunes sonrisas, la chica sonrió igualmente y se tomaron de las manos, comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la residencia Hyuuga, tanto Hanabi como Neji estaban al tanto de lo que sucedería a lo cual habían accedido a no dejar sola a Hinata_

_El silencio se prolongo por algunos minutos más hasta que sus pies se detuvieron frente a la enorme puerta de la residencia, tragaron levemente y se vieron entre ellos, aquella sería una gran prueba, especialmente para Naruto, pues ya era de conocimiento popular que el padre de Hinata gustaba de hacerle malas pasadas y crear comentarios mordaces para molestarlo_

_Y siendo Naruto como era, siempre terminaba contestando de igual o peor manera y la guerra estallaba, muchas veces Hinata se preguntaba si su padre solo lo hacía para molestarlo o realmente le caía mal, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para averiguarlo_

_Entraron lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal y una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta justamente cuando ellos iban a tocar, parecía que los estuviese esperando, se descalzaron y se encaminaron hasta el salón principal que era donde tendrían que estar todos, al menos los dos representantes de la familia y su hermana_

_Se sentaron frente a los actuales representantes del Bouke y Souke y suspiraron conjuntamente, se prepararían para lo que viniera_

_- Buenas Tardes – saludo diplomáticamente el actual líder del clan, al tiempo que Neji asentía en forma de saludo_

_- Buenas Tardes – contestaron cortésmente al unísono, los nervios los estaban carcomiendo lentamente pero no podían dejar que Hiashi-sama lo notara_

_- Hablemos directamente y sin rodeos – inquirió Neji a lo cual Naruto agradeció internamente, él no era bueno con el protocolario que había que llevar para estas situaciones y menos para esa clase de familia_

_- Pues la verdad es que yo… - paro en seco y medito algunos segundos lo que diría, sabía que debía hacerlo con cautela, le había prometido a Hinata no armar escándalos_

_- Quería solicitarle que me permitiera ser el novio de Hinata – concluyó sin dejar de ver fijamente a padre de la chica, quien desde que había entrado no había dicho más que el saludo, Hanabi que se encontraba a su lado le sonreía cómplicemente _

_Alrededor de ellos se encontraban varios de los más distinguidos e importantes representantes del consejo de la familia y susurrabas algunas cosas entre ellos, posiblemente sería de lo que acababa de decir. Hiashi-sama levanto la mano y el silencio inundó el lugar, se aclaro la garganta y mantuvo la vista con el rubio_

_- He de decirte que lo que me pides es algo completamente difícil, sabes de antemano que el prometido de la futura líder del clan debe tener a un distinguido novio, uno de modales y clase social equitativa a la nuestra – Naruto sintió que la sangre le hervía, el viejo siempre sabía donde darle para molestarlo, Hiashi por su parte esperaba la reacción del chico que después de un tiempo comprendió, no vendría_

_- Eso lo tengo muy claro señor, pero créame que tengo la intención de darle una vida y además lo que importa no es cuando dinero o clase social posean las personas sino simplemente cuanto amor puedan demostrarse – Neji no pudo evitar sonreír, Naruto podría ser un despistado pero en los últimos años había madurado bastante y tenían que aceptarlo_

_El líder lo escudriñó con la mirada y sonrió arrogante, Hanabi supo en ese momento que su padre había tomado una decisión, ya sea que fuera para bien o para mal, estaba tomada_

_- No importa lo que digas, para serte sincero no creo que tú llegas a ser el indicado para mi hija – Hinata sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho, era imposible que su padre no comprendiera lo que ellos estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro_

_- Pero Outoo-sama – justo cuando Hinata iba a replicar Naruto la detuvo, la chica giró su rostro para encararlo y observó su sonrisa, si él lo estaba soportando, ella también_

_- Hiashi-sama si me permite hablar – secundó Neji quien recibió una afirmación muda de parte de su interlocutor_

_- Debo de aceptar que su punto de vista es muy correcto – Hiashi-sama enarco una sonrisa y observó triunfal a Naruto, quien maldecía por lo bajo al primo de su novia_

_- Pero debo de aceptar que el punto de Naruto también es válido, de nada sirve un matrimonio forzado, además la ignorancia de Naruto es ensombrecida por su habilidad en el campo de batalla y su fuerza de voluntad – el rubio asintió levemente y luego frunció el seño, algunas veces prefería que no lo ayudará_

_Hiashi observó mudamente al chico frente suyo, su sobrino tenía razón, aún porque no lo aceptará públicamente, Naruto era uno de los más poderosos guerreros que la aldea había podido entregar y no estaba por demás decir que una de las condiciones para poder ser parte del clan Hyuuga consistía en ser fuerte y seguro en cuando a la protección hacia la aldea_

_- Aún así, no creo que sea el indicado – el rubio enarco una ceja notablemente molesto, el padre de Hinata era realmente terco, incluso más que él_

_- Yo no le veo problema alguno, lleno todos los requisitos, excepto el de la clase – acotó el rubio, desafiando con la mirada al líder_

_- Ya quisieras – sonrió con arrogancia y lo observó superiormente _

_- Claro que lo creo – la tensión comenzó a formarse cada vez más rápido, Hinata veía intermitente entre su padre y Naruto, observó de soslayo a Neji quien parecía estar preparado para cualquier cosa que sucediera_

_- Eres un simple mocoso que no tiene nada que ofrecerle a mi hija _

_- Al menos yo si la valoro y la considera una persona con sentimientos_

_- Tú que vas a saber de esas cosas, igualmente no te incumben_

_- Claro que si, yo no soy un padre preocupado porque el líder sea alguien con la sangre fría y sin sentimientos y desecho a quienes no me sirven_

_- No eres más que un niñato tonto, que vas a saber tú de las reglas del clan_

_- Créame que se de la vida más que usted, eso téngalo por seguro viejo tonto – las cosas y las oraciones comenzaron a subir de tono y de un momento a otro Naruto se había abalanzado contra Hiashi dándole tiempo a Neji para reaccionar y detenerlo a tiempo_

_- No seas tonto Naruto, contrólate – le recomendó Neji quien se encontraba en medio de los dos mientras que Hinata estaba sujetándolo por detrás, observaron de soslayo que varios ANBU al servicio de la familia, ya estaban preparados para atacarlo de ser necesario_

_- Y me hablas de modales y educación, por favor, primero mírate en un espejo – la furia de Naruto se acrecentaba con rapidez y Neji estaba seguro que no podrían detenerlo si su tío hacía un comentario nuevamente_

_- COMPORTENSE LOS DOS – aquella voz hizo que todos giraran a verla, Hanabi mantenía sus puños apretados y respiraba cortadamente_

_- Siéntense y compórtense como los adultos que son – su voz sonaba más suave que la vez anterior, así que los cuatro se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares_

_- Bien, te dejare ser novio de mi hija – indico el líder y la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto y Hinata se hizo más grande_

_- Pero antes tendrás que cumplir una condición – las esperanzas de ambos se borraron nuevamente, todos mantenían la vista fija sobre la cabeza del clan más imponente y noble de la aldea de la hoja_

_- Tendrás que ir a la aldea oculta tras el volcán y pasar el examen de modales y etiqueta – Hinata sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, él no podía estar hablando en serio, aquello era demasiado para Naruto_

_- De acuerdo – la peliazul giró a ver su compañero y supo que no había marcha atrás, ya no podía retractarse por él y estaba segura que él tampoco lo haría_

_- Pero he de decirte que solamente tienes un mes – dicho esto se levanto y se despidió con un ademán, siendo seguido por el consejo, dejando a solas a los cuatro chicos_

_- Naruto ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de aceptar? – Preguntó despreocupado Neji quien se había levantado para poder estirarse un poco, el rubio lo observó algunos minutos y supo en ese momento que había firmado su muerte_

_- En ese lugar se encuentra el centro de etiqueta más prestigioso del país de fuego y no estaría de más decirte que es uno de los más costosos – le garantizó Hanabi quien ya veía venir la cara de Naruto, la cual no se hizo esperar, él no ganaba lo suficiente como para costear algo como eso_

_- El dinero en si no es problema – Neji veía a la nada con los brazos cruzados_

_- Lo que realmente debería preocuparte es que de cien alumnos que entran en esa escuela solamente dos ganan – el rubio trago sonoramente y sabía que eso sería realmente difícil, sintió la mano de Hinata sobre la suyo y supo en ese momento que no estaría solo_

_Haría lo imposible para graduarse y haría sentirse orgullosa a Hinata, ahora no solo era para poder enfrentarse al padre de Hinata, era por ella también, no sabía como lo haría pero esperaba poder recibir alguna ayuda del cielo para ello, la beso sutilmente y apretó su mano contra la de él, estaba decidido, él tenía que lograrlo_

FIN FLASH BACK

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y contemplo que aún era temprano, se mantuvo en la misma posición durante al menos diez minutos, pensando lentamente como haría para lograr y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levanto y se dirigió hasta la ventana, observó como el atardecer llegaba

Las cosas no eran tan difícil, aprender modales no era lo peor del mundo, sintió que la brisa le acariciaba el rostro y entonces supo que tendría todo el apoyo que necesitaba, ya no lo hacía por agradar a Hiashi-sama de eso estaba seguro, observó una vez más el ocaso y se adentro para alistarlo todo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pues como ven lo intente hacer largo pero creo que me quedo corto, ahora ya comprenderán cual es la condición de Hiashi-sama pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Podrá Naruto aprobar? Pues eso lo sabrán con el transcurso de los capítulos jejeje**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos en el próximo, Ja ne!!**


End file.
